


Unchangable

by Lindirsweetheart



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindirsweetheart/pseuds/Lindirsweetheart
Summary: Lindir asks his lord how many kinds of elves there are
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Unchangable

The winter night of Imladris is quiet,truely quiet.The roaring of the great waterfalls ceased,but the sound of little currents is still giggling in the air,and the howling of the wolves in the far far distance can still be heard.A small snowflake flew into the moonlight,rushed through the trees,hovered above the fountain,and danced into the window,rested in the warm chamber,where a servant is brushing his lord's hair.  
  
It is Lindir's favorite part of a day, when he can weave his fingers into his lord's hair, detangling the braids, and then, brush the long dark hair until it is as smooth as silk. It is the most relaxing thing for him to do, to see the dark knots, to feel how very vigorous his lord is still, though the great lord has seen far more winters than he has, and the mortal blood he inherited sometimes does tire him a little. But those don't change anything, only make his lord more handsome, make Lindir want him even more. If it were another night, Lindir would totally let the great scent of his lord's surround him and let all the sorrows fade away. But tonight, a question is borne with him.  
  
"My lord, may I ask you a question?", he asks, tentatively.  
  
"Please. Anything darling." It's Elrond's comforting voice.  
  
"My lord, how many kinds of elves are there?"  
  
Elrond is shocked. Lindir has never asked him something so academic before. But, feeling to be responsible and instructional, he gentlely answers: "There are many, probably eight, as far as we concern. Being the Vanya,Noldor and Teleri derived from the Eldar and the Sin..." feeling the gentle brushing in his hair and assuming Lindir will soon be bored, he simply notes, "There are far too many creatures in the middle earth and not everything is accurate and unchangable. Perhaps there are more of our kinds dwelling outside and we haven't met them yet." he inhales, and asks, "So what brought you to this question?"  
  
Lindir fidgets a little: "This afternoon Erestor asked me this." Still, he indulges in his lord's rich sent and keeps brushing until Elrond asks: "And what is your answer?"  
  
The lord can fell a shaky stop of the brush and it just hovers there, forcing him to turn and face the younger elf, in whose avoiding eyes there is a glance of guilt. "My Lindir," he sighs, "Whatever your answer is, don't be ashamed of it. The middle earth is vast, and perhaps even the lady Galadriel can't tell the types exactly." There is a warm and encouraging smile on his face, which seems to comfort the younger one a little.  
  
"Two. I said there were two."  
  
Elrond frowns. Despite how young and innocent his attendant is, he should have known there are more than two types. So he presses: "Which two?"  
  
This seems to startle the poor elf, who ducks his head shakily, spare Elrond one last look and closes his eyes tightly, as if unable to confess a sin. It kills Elrond to see this. As the silence surrounds him, he starts to wonder if he should just hold his little songbird tightly and tell him everything is fine, but then, the answer flows out shakily from Lindir's parted lips:  
  
"You and not you."  
  
The warmth surrounds Elrond, and a smile merges on his lips before he can realize. How sweet his little Lindir is, who is always so loving and often spoils him so much. He often regards himself old and weary, an elder ready to mingle in the long history. Back in the time when they're not together, the sight of Lindir was like a radianting spring sunlight bumping through the windows of his gloom life, providing him warmth and comfort, and hope. But Lindir always came and went in such a hurry, to fetch the scrolls, to check the kitchen...... leaving him dreadfully alone again. And sometimes it surprises him still that this beautiful creature chose him, though in comparison to him, Lindir is far more beautiful and young. But Lindir chose him nonetheless, him and only him. Elrond can't help but to reach out and stroke his lover's beautiful face, until the bright brown eyes are open, once again.  
  
Lindir looks up at him sheepishly with such beautiful eyes. The silver moonlight shines upon him; a sight that can put all the stars in shame. Elrond is lured to lean down and meet his darling with a searing kiss.  
  
He can feel his Lindir flattening against him, and when they pull apart, he purrs gently beside the other's ear:  
  
"You asked me the question and I just answered it literally, but mentally, my sweet I assure you, the answer is quite the same."  
  
And that, is something unchangable forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I feel I've ruined it,haha.This idea hit me and I gotta find a way to express it.And I don't know how many kinds of elves there are,just googled it,and perhaps it's a sort of disrespect towards the author and the professionals,but this is all the information I can find,sorry.And any suggestions and correcting of the content,grammer and spelling and so on and kudos and comments will be truely appreciated.And finally,thanks for reading (if there is someone who can read this to the end👻).


End file.
